


Painted Skin

by fornoire



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Reader, Cutesy, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Everyone is Gay/Bi Except Josh, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gavin Reed Swears, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Innocent & Naive Reader, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Romance, Protective Everyone, Protective Hank Anderson, Rating May Change, Reader is a cinnamon roll, Slow Build, Somewhat, Tags May Change, based off of penny from rwby, dbh love ya'll sm you have no idea, im that creative w h o o p s, maybe some real romance not quite sure, not an android, oh yeah uhhh, reader is a robot, reader protec but also atacc, same w/ gavin and rk900, theres a difference!!, yeah its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fornoire/pseuds/fornoire
Summary: Gavin Reed never asked for this.But what choice does he have.Is having another partner really that bad?“Greetings Detective Reed, Detective Nines,” she begins. Inviting smile brighter than the sun itself.“My name is Y/N. I’ll be your newly assigned partner!”





	Painted Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. I'm still generally a newbie at writing...so hopefully you'll bare with me. Was gonna add more but it didn't too good so I'll continue next chapter...
> 
> So as for my uncreative idea of a story tho I'll post it anyways because what will do I have to do anymore lol
> 
>    
> EDIT;; I changed the time frame to 2039 instead of 2038
> 
>  
> 
> Also, no hate on the Hankcon please. Just because ain't a "20yr old attractive young" man doesn't make it voodoo.  
> [Even Clancy Brown, Hank's voice actor, tweeted Hank doesn't see Connor as his son. But hey, whatever floats your boat. Just to say there are no 100% facts in their relationship. Son wise or not.]

Gavin Reed can be already be identified as an everyday asshole. However, it’s obvious when he’s extra of an ass if he’s in a bad fucking mood. Considering last night and the present;

 

First off, Gavin had to stay till’ 2AM to finish reports with his plastic prick of a partner (Nines/RK900), so he had a stressful time functioning this morning. Secondly, Gavin decided to get drunk out of his wit afterwards. He needed alcohol to nod himself off…resulting in a shitty hangover.

 

(Bonus! His coffee machine broke too! _Amazing timing_ ).

 

Lastly, being currently called roughly to the office of Captain Jeffery Fowler alongside the RK900 model standing behind him. After coming late to work (more than once these past few weeks one may add). How he wishes to beat that smug ass grin from  Hank and his own ‘Ken Doll’.

 

“So,” Gavin starts, wanting to get straight to the point. “What the hell did you call during a case Cap, hm? I’m well enough with this asshole.”

 

Nines swaps the back of his head, a painful sting left behind from the impact. “What the hell you plastic ass!” He groans. Nines rolls his eyes lazily. Gavin really needed to work on his manners. Nines himself isn’t offended, he’s a machine yes, but if Gavin goes out with an attitude like that…who knows what’ll happen.

 

The latter of them sees disappointment written all over Fowler once he faces him eye to eye. “ _I mean_ , what is you need. Me and _Nines_ are doing just fine.”

 

 _Even so, he deserves a punishment_ , processes Nines. Already having several ideas scripted in his technological mind once he and Gavin return to home at together. Then again, Fowler needed to get done this small meeting done with. _More so for Gavin. Dense imbecile._

 

“No. I don’t want to hear it. Drop that tone of yours before I keep that badge of yours.” Fowler quips. He looks back at his computer in quotes go leaning forward. “Reed, I’ve had enough of your shit. And so does your disciplinary profile. Because it already is starting to look like a fucking Shakespeare play!”

 

Gavin’s eyes widen, and starts to laugh dryly aggressively standing up to walk around the room. “Oh man, Cap.” He faces him with complete anger. “You gonna fucking tell me some other tin can is taking my place?! I work harder than androids ever could. Always taking people’s jobs, wanting to rule society, whatever. Don’t do this to me, I am _not_ gonna partner up with another wannabe copy of Nines!”

 

Fowler points at Gavin. “Shut the hell up for one second, and let me talk! I’m about done with your bitching Reed. _Are we clear_!”

 

Gavin opens n’ closes his mouth before he can spew more foul words he might as well regret. That, so is adding Nines from the corner of his eyes which bore holes into his skull. “Yes…sir.”

 

“About time. Sit your ass down.” Fowler commands Gavin complies slouching, about done with everything going on.

 

The Captain doesn’t bother to ask for him to fix his lazy posture into one more professional, and continues from where he left off. “To sum it up, you’re slacking off. Frankly, I don’t take that as a good sign you have your things together. It needs to stop. So…” He trails off giving a few seconds of silence. Gavin noticed his superior’s fingers tap in thought. “I’m assigning you another partner—”

 

Gavin this time sits up alerted, shaking his head slightly.

 

_Bloody, **no**._

 

“Don’t tell me Cap—”

 

“Another unit to your team. A _special_ unit.”

 

Nobody needed to but two and two together. “Fucks’ sake! I had enough of these plastic assholes running around! Ever since that damn revolution few months back they’ve been walking around like they’re hot shit.”

 

“And your behavior is no less acceptable. If I am tolerant to handle another unit assigned, you should too Reed. If I could analyze, you are acting completely irrational and quite immature,” Nines comes in. Both humans nearly forgot he was in the office.

 

Gavin turns around to push Nines. “ _Watch it_.” The RK900 model raises a brow, clearly unamused by his actions.

 

Not long Fowler goes on slamming his hands on his desk loudly. Papers and pens rattle sideways instantaneously. “ _Reed!_ For goddamn once zip that mouth do as your told! No excuses. Either continue complaining, or you can hand your badge. I can it take either way.” Captain crosses his arms, leaning back in his chair.

 

Gavin clenches his fists, sourly agreeing. He’s beginning to forget why he joined DPD in the first place. _Asswipe_ , he thinks. But no way he’ll ever say that out loud if he wants to get fired. _Like theres a damn choice in this bullshit_.

 

“Fine.” He bites, turning a 180º to leave yet whips his head around one last time to Fowler. “But that doesn’t mean I’m treating them like royalty.” Gavin begins to retreat when Captain calls him out again.

 

“Reed.”

 

Boy oh boy, was Gavin going _enjoy_ the extra burden on his shoulders.

 

“Off that, you are also to equally host this unit in your own home with proper respect, alongside Anderson, which will be discussed later. I require you to take good care of them, and all that crap. Or this might be your last job on the field. Get outta my office.”

 

Gavin turns around, absolutely livid. “Hold on, I did _NOT_ agree to _ANY_ –“

 

“OUT OF MY OFFICE. _NOW_.” The statement came to be an order rather than a request. “I better not repeat myself.”

 

Ultimately Gavin screams in frustration before slamming the glass door on his way out, Nines following after. “ _Fuck_!” He curses throughout the DPD. A few heads turns, not nearly as surprised it coming from Gavin, quickly returning to their original tasks.

 

“Gavin.” A deep voice calls when he reaches the end of the steps.

 

_Nines._

“It would be best if you kept a more, professional demeanor,” steel grey slitting to a glare. “Rather than have the mindset of a child everytime a situation may not go your way. Quite embarrassing if you were to assess me.”

 

No that _really_ ticked Gavin off. He grabs Nines rough by the collar. Nines makes no attempt fight back.

“Who you calling me asshole? Don’t call me by my name like we’re buddies. Do both of us a favor and stay out of my way. No android tells me what to do.” He hisses, clearly not in the mood. He lets go of Nines (finally). “Fuckin’ android.”

 

Gavin stomps his way to his desk, mumbling curses against Fowler and androids having him take all the bullshit.

 

Just about he’s to arrive at his personal workspace, he sees…

 

_A girl...woman?_

 

Hands neatly folded in front, rocking back and forth on her heels. Like she was waiting for someone…

 

Holds extremely noticeable eyes. The left [e/c], and the right a bright orange. Looking between the ages 16-18. Though on the contrary, has the body of a developed woman in her early maybe mid 20’s.

 

Her [h/c] hair, surprisingly long (ending barely above the back of her knees). Some neatly tied into a bow. _Literally. Hair in a bow_. Having jean, skirted overalls ending mid thigh. White off-the-shoulder blouse accompanying it. And the black stockings ~~skin tight~~ against those [s/c] thighs, with orange lines going down on each side. Top it all off, she has  matching _Keds_ for the love of ra9. Tiny, thin loose backpack held around her hips

 

Seeing a complete stranger in the DPD department, naturally he says what comes to him.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

That catches the girl’s attention. “Ah.” She perks up in surprise, facing her speaker.

 

(Funny enough, Nines the only one feeling the radiance of innocence off Mystery Girl.)

 

And while Gavin keeps at it, the android attempts to scan her.

 

~~ **ERROR:ANALYSIS DENIED** ~~

~~ **ERROR:ANALYSIS DENIED** ~~

 

Nines had deep furrows in his brows. _I can’t...analyze her._

 

_Why?_

 

Unheard of. Nine’s wonders if a glitch may have slipped within his systems. Unlike someone else—

 

 

“The hells a kid doing here? I don’t remember them having a ‘Bring your kid to work’ day.” He humors, the only one laughing himself.  “Tell me,” Gavin approaches intimidating the girl head to head. “Who brought you here. Be bad if little princess lost her way, huh?”

 

Lost, the girl simply returns a genuine smile, dodging his question, instead, _asking him one_. “Umm…” She looks away for a moment before turning back to him. “Are you…Mr. Gavin Reed? And…” She glances behind him then back. “RK900…more preferably Nines?”

 

“Yeah, whats it to?”

“Yes, this is he.”

 

The girl’s reaction in that instant has her hopping in glee. “Faannn-tastic!” She cheers. The two give her a strange gaze.

_What the fuck?_ Gavin gawks lightly. Meanwhile Nines is slowly catching on.

 

 _Very peculiar_ …

The girl realizes shes caused a stir in the atmosphere and takes it to as her responsibility. “Oh! I’m sorry,” she apologizes. Voice soft and sincere. “I almost forgot. Allow me to introduce myself,” She acts in coughing within her throat having gather the attention of both males.

 

“Greetings Detective Reed, Detective Nines,” she begins. Inviting smile brighter than the sun itself.

 

“My name is Y/N. I’ll be your newly assigned partner!”

 

[Y/n] puts her hand forward offering a handshake to Gavin or Nines to take (in hopes of them shaking it. Niether do).

 

 

“ _It’s a pleasure to meet you!_ ”

 

 

Silence cuts through smoother than a knife, later paused by Gavin.

 

 

“Heh, haha…hahaha!” Gavin laughs. Laughs because there _has_ to be some sort of joke. As if Gavin Reed, most _handsome_ , _worthy_ Detective in Detroit, is assigned some random high schooler chick as an extra partner.

 

(These are real facts in his own notes.)

 

“ _You_? Working with _me_? Wouldn’t be surprised you sniffed some Red Ice before stepping foot here. Listen up,” Then takes hold a darker tone, your personal space ridden over twice. “Take a leave for everyone here. Nobody needs another smartass. Over my dead body am I working with a tin can with tits.” 

 

[Y/n] not waiting responds almost immediately, “If you are wondering, I am not an android.” Her eyes plead belief. “I’m not lying, I promise.”

 

Gavin scoffs. “Sure.” He utters passing by. Gavin doesn’t miss the bewilderment your face contorts on the point of bumping into your shoulder roughly. Fairly it was enough to get him off. “You can spit out whatever your damn program scripts, shove it up someone else’s ass.”

 

 

 

He storms off, there on rejecting anything in relation to Fowler’s instructions.

 

 

 

 

 

date

 **JAN 9,** 2039

-

time

    **AM 11:34:13**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. It gets a bit gay later.


End file.
